


Numéro 1

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Apple Pie Life, F/M, Fluff, Mario Kart, Video & Computer Games
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: Nomade et MaKen sont tout le temps en train de se battre pour savoir qui sera Numéro un dans les meilleurs scores. Le seul problème, c'est qu'ils n'ont aucune idée de la vraie identité de l'autre. Nomade ne sait pas que MaKen est en fait Kenma, le meilleur ami timide de son cousin Kuroo, tout comme MaKen ne sait pas que Nomade est [t/p] [t/n], la cousine de Kuroo qui est incapable de rester cinq minutes avec le capitaine sans provoquer la fin du monde.





	Numéro 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi ^^  
> Voici venir (le temps, des rires et des chants…) Kenma ! J’ai eu du mal à le finir à cause d’une panne d’inspiration et du coup que je n’avais aucune idée de comment le finir, il est un peu (deux fois en vrai) plus long mais bon, j’espère que ça vous plaira ^^
> 
> Rappel : [t/n] = ton nom  
> [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [c/c] = couleur de cheveux  
> [c/e] = couleur des yeux  
> [t/ma] = ta meilleure amie
> 
> (Je galère avec les tags T^T)

Kenma était imbattable aux jeux vidéo. Vous pouviez le demander à n’importe qui le connaissant, même à peine, et tout le monde vous donnerez la même réponse positive. Enfin, ça c’était avant. Avant l’apparition de ce fameux ‘’Nomade’’

 

Les yeux rivés à son écran, Kenma hésitait entre soupirer de désespoir ou de frustration. La raison ? Peut-être le fait que ‘’Nomade’’ avait encore battu son record. Oui, ce même record sur lequel il avait travaillé pendant des jours. Alors bon. D’accord, il jouait avant tout pour le plaisir, mais chaque fois qu’il accomplissait quelque chose dans un jeu qui devrait le rendre fier, il se rendait compte que ‘’Nomade’’ l’avait déjà fait depuis longtemps. Parfois même, depuis des mois !

Il finit par soupirer profondément et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche pour observer le ciel. Il devait réfléchir à une technique imparable pour le battre. Il le fallait. Après tout, si lui arrivait à le battre à chaque fois, il devait réussir à se venger. Arriver, une bonne fois pour toute, à se classer premier définitivement. Il finit par se reconcentrer sur la route et entra dans le gymnase. En attendant, autant s’entrainer.

**Côté ‘’Nomade’’**

Visiblement, ‘’MaKen’’ ne comptait pas s’attaquer tout de suite à la première place. Peut-être préparait-il un plan ? La jeune fille sourit devant son écran. Elle adorait vraiment cette rivalité entre eux. Grace à lui, elle avait réussi à devenir bien plus forte et très rapidement. Est-ce qu’il voulait changer de jeu ? Souvent, il lui envoyait un message demandant de jouer à tel ou tel jeu, et elle acceptait toujours joyeusement.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, toujours rien. Elle soupira profondément, détachant ses beaux yeux [c/e] de l’écran de son téléphone pour s’affaler sur son bureau. Quand elle ne devait pas le battre, jouer était ennuyeux. Alors elle ne jouait pas. Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sursauta avant de reconnaître [t/ma], sa meilleure amie dans le monde réel. Elle lui sourit joyeusement.

\- Yosh !  
\- Salut. Ton rival n’est pas là ce matin ? demanda-t-elle simplement  
\- Non, je m’ennuie c’est horrible !!!

Elle sourit et s’installa à sa place (à côté d’elle) pour écouter sans broncher toutes ses plaintes. Elle était vraiment courageuse pour être amie avec [t/p]. Mais bon, après tout elle sortait avec son cousin Kuroo Tetsuro – oui, le capitaine de l’équipe de Volley de Nekoma, parfaitement – alors gérer une amie un peu geek, c’était du gâteau. Enfin, du moment que le deux étaient séparés. Parce que mettre [t/p] et Kuroo dans la même pièce, c’était vraiment pas une bonne idée.

Si ces deux-là se retrouvaient seuls, il ne restait que deux choix ; soit l’un des deux n’en sortait pas vivant, soit ils s’alliaient et alors là… la première et seconde guerre mondiale serait des batailles d’eau entre primaires comparées aux conséquences que cette alliance pourrait avoir. Et ce n’était même pas de l’exagération. La dernière fois qu’ils s’étaient alliés, ils avaient réussi à foutre le feu au lycée en pleine expérience de chimie. Sinon au quotidien, ils ne pouvaient juste pas se supporter.

La sonnerie interrompit les pensées de [t/p] qui se reconcentra sur les cours. C’était d’ailleurs la seule raison pour laquelle elle ne redoublait pas. Elle arrivait à enregistrer tout ce que le prof disait, ensuite elle n’avait qu’à faire rapidement les devoirs et elle pouvait jouer autant qu’elle le voulait. (si t’as une mauvaise mémoire c’est pas grave, fais genre :’)). Le soir même, elle jeta un œil à son portable mais rien. Peut-être qu’il ne voulait plus jouer contre elle ?

**Coté Kenma**

Alors qu’il finissait enfin l’entrainement – faire des passes à Lev était la partie la plus fatigante – il remarqua une notification indiquant un message privé sur le même jeu que ce matin. Celui ou ‘’Nomade’’ l’avait encore battu. Il haussa un sourcil. En parlant du loup… c’était ce dernier qui lui avait envoyé le message. Peut-être devrait-il lui donner son adresse mail ? Aller sur le jeu pour répondre à chaque fois, c’était trop compliqué pour lui, à répétition.

**‘’Nomade : Tu ne veux plus jouer avec moi ?’’**

D’où lui était venu cette idée ? Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de jouer avec lui, tant qu’il ne l’aurait pas battu. Tant que ‘’Nomade’’ n’aura pas déclaré forfait, il n’abandonnerait pas. Il observa attentivement les touches de son téléphone. Chaque fois qu’il envoyait un message à quelqu’un il devait bien réfléchir au choix de ses mots. Parfois même avec Kuroo et ce dernier le lui reprochait toujours. Chaque fois qu’il était un peu trop long à répondre, il recevait un deuxième message lui disant d’arrêter de trop se prendre la tête et répondre la première chose qui lui venait à l’esprit.

**‘’MaKen : Je ne t’ai pas encore battu.’’**

Il espérait qu’il ne le prendrait pas mal. Après tout, s’il n’avait plus ‘’Nomade’’ contre qui se confronter, jouer serait moins amusant. Les messages qui suivirent le rassurèrent. Au lieu de répondre à ses questions, il se contenta de lui envoyer son adresse mail. Quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie de son téléphone changea et il sourit légèrement, ravi qu’il ait compris le message.

_‘’De : No.Mad-e@gmail.com_  
_Sujet : Mail_  
_Aaaaaah ~ merci MaKen, c’est tellement plus simple les mails !’’_

Il ne répondit pas. Après tout, il ne voyait rien d’intéressant à répondre. A part peut-être ‘’de rien’’, mais il n’en voyait pas l’intérêt. Alors, il rangea son téléphone et sortit sa PSP de sa poche. Avec ce niveau de batterie, il pourrait facilement jouer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit rentré chez lui. Il lança le dernier monster hunter qu’il avait acheté et commença à jouer. Pendant tout ce temps, il ne s’était même pas rendu compte que Kuroo l’accompagnait, comme toujours. Et ce dernier semblait très intéressé par le nouvel ami de son petit Kenma.

**Coté ‘’Nomade’’**

\- [t/p] ! Ne me dis pas que tu as passé toute la nuit sur ta console ! S’exclama une voix que la jolie [c/c] reconnu rapidement  
\- Maman… je joue pas ! Tu te rappelles, c’est le jeu qu’on a créé avec ApplePie et P!k@chµ !  
\- Ah, tes amis du forum. Et qu’est-ce qui était si important pour que tu sacrifie une nuit de sommeil ?  
\- Plus personne ne pouvait jouer, j’ai passé la nuit à gérer le bug et je t’assure, j’ai l’impression de voir encore des 0 et des 1 ainsi que des balises HTML partout où je pose mes yeux !  
\- Raison de plus pour ne pas passer de nuits blanches jeune fille ! Je te préviens, tu vas quand même au lycée ! dépêche-toi de te préparer !  
\- Oui maman ! Répondit-elle d’une voix exagérée

En vrai, elle adorait sa mère. N’importe qui d’autre aurait été puni, privé de console, d’ordi ou je ne sais quoi d’autre, mais pas elle. Et là, c’était vraiment cool. Elle enfila rapidement son uniforme, prit son sac, son téléphone et une ou deux batteries de secours, puis elle descendit dans la cuisine pour déjeuner avant de remercier sa mère et se sauver en courant. Elle ne devrait pas être en retard, si tout allait bien. En chemin, elle croisa Kuroo et son ami le petit blond timide. Bon, d’accord. Visiblement, aujourd’hui ‘’tout’’ n’allait pas bien.

\- Ah, le chat de gouttière. Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents  
\- Oi, je suis pas sourd tu sais ! il avisa le immenses cernes sous ses yeux et fronça les sourcils, t’as encore fait une nuit blanche ?  
\- C’est pas ma faute ! Pandora Hell était en bug et… commença-t-elle avant d’être interrompue par la voix timide du petit blond  
\- Tu connais ce jeu ?  
\- Euh… oui, on peut dire ça. Pourquoi, tu y joue ?  
\- Oui. J’aime beaucoup l’histoire.  
\- Oh… elle sentit ses joues rougir légèrement, bah tant mieux…  
\- T’as réparé le bug alors ? soupira Kuroo, et t’y as passé la nuit, évidemment. Tu sais, ça n’aurait tué personne d’attendre.  
\- Ouais, je vois des codes HTML partout maintenant plaisanta-t-elle

Le petit blond semblait un peu perdu et Kuroo finit par lui expliquer. En fait, c’était [t/p] ainsi que deux de ses amis avaient créé le jeu Pandora Hell. Du coup que c’était elle qui avait écrit le scénario et comme elle ne faisait rien d’autre, elle s’occupait de la maintenance quand il le fallait. Le petit blond la fixait d’un air admiratif et elle se contenta de regarder ailleurs, gênée.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent [t/p] sentait ses yeux brûler légèrement et dès qu’elle les fermait, des 0 et des 1 dansaient devant ses paupières. Elle soupira profondément, attirant le regard de sa meilleure amie ailleurs que sur son repas.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?  
\- Trop fatiguée. En plus, mon cerveau va se mettre à coder la couleur et la forme de ce que je vais manger et ma tête va finir par exploser.  
\- Tu devrais vraiment te reposer. Déclara-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils d’un air inquiet, on n’a pas cours cet après-midi, profites en et va voir à l’infirmerie si tu peux dormir un peu.  
\- Tu dis ça mais au final, tu vas me forcer à le faire. Je n’ai jamais le choix avec toi ! se plaignit-elle  
\- Ravie que tu comprennes ta position commenta sa soi-disant meilleure amie avec un sourire sadique.

Au final, [t/p] pu se reposer à l’infirmerie mais se réveilla au bout de deux heures. Son cerveau semblait s’être calmé sur les balises codes… elle prit ses affaires et sortit, non sans prévenir l’infirmière, prête à retourner chez elle. En chemin, elle aperçut le gymnase et décida d’aller voir si l’équipe de son cousin s’entraînait. Elle ne fut pas déçue. Effectivement, ils s’entraînaient. Et même si elle ne pouvait pas rester cinq minutes avec lui sans avoir envie de le tuer, elle était forcée d’admettre qu’il jouait bien.

Néanmoins, le plus impressionnant à ses yeux était quand même le petit blond. En fait en y regardant de plus près, sa couleur ressemblait à celle des flans au caramel. Avec ses racines noires, ça le faisait vraiment bien… Bref ! Il avait une technique d’analyse incroyable, et ses passes étaient vraiment précises. Le match d’entrainement se termina et elle vit le petit blond faire signe à Kuroo, lui dire quelques mots, et ce dernier se tourna vers elle. Ouah… vraiment impressionnant. Elle les rejoignit en souriant.

\- Tu m’avais vu depuis le début ? Tu étais hyper concentré sur le match pourtant !  
\- …  
\- C’est normal, Kenma est un grand observateur ! Sourit Kuroo  
\- ‘’Kenma’’ ? Répéta-t-elle, c’est bizarre, j’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part…  
\- En même temps, je le connais depuis pas mal d’années, j’ai déjà du t’en par-

Une sonnerie venant du téléphone de [t/p] les fit sursauter, coupant Kuroo par la même occasion. Kenma avait disparu depuis longtemps lui. Elle sortit son téléphone pour regarder le mail et sourit joyeusement face au destinataire. Kuroo ne put s’empêcher de prendre le téléphone pour satisfaire sa curiosité ; qu’est-ce qui pouvait bien rendre sa chère cousine aussi heureuse ? Le nom du contact le fit sursauter.

_‘’De : MaKen_  
_Sujet : Jeu_  
_Salut Nomade_  
_Je voulais juste te proposer de changer de jeu. Pandora Hell te conviendrait ?’’_

Le choc et la surprise furent tels que Kuroo rendit son téléphone à [t/p] sans même protester. MaKen… c’était juste Kenma à l’envers… Il fallait qu’il parle à son passeur. Et puis Nomade… c’était pas le nom qui était toujours devant celui de Kenma ça ? C’était pas celui contre qui le petit pudding semblait en guerre totale ? Son fameux rival qui finissait toujours par le battre ?

**Côté Kenma**

Attendre la fin de l’entrainement pour passer son ami à l’interrogatoire fut très long. Beaucoup trop long pour sa nature impatiente, au point de lui faire rater quelques combinaisons, s’attirant de regards désespérés du petit passeur. Pour lui, ne pas réussir du premier coup voulait dire se fatiguer à recommencer. Trop compliqué pour lui. Alors lorsque l’entrainement fut enfin fini, son soulagement fut de courte durée.

Après tout, il connaissait le chat noir par cœur. Et quand celui-ci le fixait avec ces yeux-là, ça voulait dire qu’il avait des questions à lui poser et qu’il cherchait le meilleur moyen de le faire. Bizarrement, il sentait que ces questions-là l’ennuieraient bien plus que d’autres. Alors, il serra les dents, sachant pertinemment que Kuroo arrivait toujours à le faire parler. D’une manière ou d’une autre.

\- Dis Kenma, c’est quoi ton pseudo en général ? Celui que tu utilises souvent ?  
\- MaKen. Marmonna-t-il, avant d’hausser un sourcil à son sourire soudain  
\- Et ton grand rival ?  
\- Nomade.  
\- Je vois…  
\- A quoi tu penses ?  
\- Rien rien… Est-ce que tu aimerais savoir qui sait ?  
\- … Il fronça les sourcils, comment tu…  
\- Je ne dirais rien chantonna Kuroo, mais j’ai dans l’idée qu’elle te plairait beaucoup.  
\- Elle ? Répéta Kenma, incertain

L’idée que Nomade soit une fille ne l’avait jamais effleuré. Mais en fait… c’était parfaitement possible. Après tout, certaines filles pouvaient être vraiment douées. La cousine de Kuroo par exemple, avait carrément créé un jeu avec deux de ses amis et s’occupait de la maintenance. C’était pas rien ! Et puis… un mail l’interrompit rapidement.

_‘’De : Nomade_  
_Sujet : Re:Jeu_  
_Salut MaKen !_  
_Désolée, je ne peux pas jouer à ce jeu. Vois-tu, je fais partit des créateurs et je ne veux pas être avantagée par rapport à toi’’_

Est-ce qu’elle avait toujours parlé d’elle au féminin ? Il n’avait jamais remarqué… Puis le contenu du message lui sauta aux yeux. Attendez, elle venait de dire qu’elle faisait partie des créateurs du jeu ? Il se tourna vers Kuroo, à la fois surpris et perplexe.

\- Quoi, tu me crois pas si je te dis que c’est une fille ?  
\- C’est [t/p] ?  
\- Que… Comment tu sais ?!  
\- Pandora Hell.  
\- Ah…

_‘’De : MaKen_  
_Sujet : Pseudo_  
_D’où vient ‘’Nomade’’ ?’’_

**‘’De : Nomade**  
**Sujet : Re:Pseudo**  
**Et d’où vient ce soudain intérêt ? ^v^’’**

_‘’De : MaKen_  
_Sujet : Re:Pseudo_  
_Je me demandais juste comment tu étais passée de [t/p] à Nomade.’’_

Le manque de réponse qui suivit acheva de le convaincre. Donc, ce fameux Nomade qui le battait tout le temps, c’était [t/p]. La cousine de Kuroo. Maintenant, que faire de cette information ? Continuer à jouer et parler avec elle par mail ne le dérangeait pas. Le seul problème dans tout ça, c’est qu’il en était venu à apprécier Nomade un peu plus que prévu. Oui, même s’il pensait que c’était un garçon. Il n’avait pas de préférence entre les deux, l’important pour lui était d’être amoureux. Maintenant, ça allait être compliqué à cacher…

\- Bah quoi ? T’es pas content de savoir enfin qui c’est ? S’étonna Kuroo  
\- Si…  
\- Et puis, si tu commences à sortir avec elle, vous pourrez vous voir facilement. Il rit légèrement en voyant les yeux grands ouverts de Kenma, quoi ? Je te connais tu sais. Et répondre à un mail avec tes yeux brillants spécial ‘’j’ai un nouveau jeu’’, c’est pas réservé à tout le monde. Même pas à moi, j’ai juste le droit au regard blasé !  
\- N’importe quoi. Rétorqua-t-il avant de regarder ailleurs

**‘’De : Nomade**  
**Sujet : Re:Pseudo**  
**J’espérais que tu ne ferais pas le lien entre Pandora et moi mais bon… on peut toujours continuer à jouer quand même ?’’**

_‘’De : MaKen_  
_Sujet : Re:Pseudo_  
_Je ne t’ai pas encore battu.’’_

**Côté Nomade**

[t/p] sourit devant son écran. Elle avait eu peur que Kenma arrête de jouer avec elle en sachant qui elle était, et puis une fille en plus, mais pour rien. Le petit ami blond de Kuroo semblait décidé à jouer tant qu’il ne l’aurait pas battu définitivement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Et s’il arrivait à la battre ? Est-ce qu’il arrêterait de jouer avec elle ? Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres pour mordiller le bout de son pouce ; elle ne pouvait pas laisser ça arriver. Kenma ne devait pas la battre.

Après avoir fini ses devoirs, mangé et fait tout ce qu’elle avait à faire, elle partit se coucher, bien décidée à rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Ce qu’elle n’avait pas prévu, c’était la petite voix qui n’arrêtait pas de lui répéter qu’elle savait enfin qui était MaKen et que ce dernier était vraiment trop mignon. Elle l’avait déjà remarqué par messages, ses réactions étaient adorables. Mais là, elle voulait en profiter et voir quelle tête il faisait en vrai quand elle le battait. C’était sûrement encore plus mignon que ce qu’elle avait pu imaginer. Son téléphone sonna, la faisant sursauter.

**‘’De : ChatNoir**  
**Sujet : Tournoi**  
**Oya oya !**  
**Demain on va faire un tournoi de jeu vidéo chez Kenma, tu participes ?’’**

_‘’De : [t/p]_  
_Sujet : Re:Tournoi_  
_Yosh,_  
_Un tournoi ? Pourquoi faire ? J’ai pas fini la maintenance de Pandora Hell tu sais’’_

**‘’De : ChatNoir**  
**Sujet : Re:Tournoi**  
**Ouais je m’en doute, mais s’il te plait, j’ai jamais vu Kenma perdre contre qui que ce soit à part toi, faut que tu viennes ! Et puis y’aura juste Bokuto, Akaashi, Kenma, toi et moi, ça sera marrant ! Allez, je suis sûr que t’as autant envie de le revoir que lui en a envie !’’**

[t/p] sentit ses joues se réchauffer brusquement en lisant le mail. Alors comme ça, Kenma voulait qu’ils se revoient ? Elle ne pouvait plus refuser après avoir entendu ça. Ou plutôt lu. Bref. Elle envoya rapidement un mail confirmant sa venue à Kuroo et se recoucha, le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, elle avait vraiment hâte que le weekend commence, et pas forcément pour pouvoir dormir…

Le lendemain, elle se leva vers dix heures et, tout en déjeunant, elle harcela son cousin de mail pour savoir où et quand elle devait aller. Au final, elle reçut l’adresse du petit blond ainsi que l’heure à laquelle le tournoi commençait. Elle observa timidement le message. Est-ce qu’elle devait venir un peu plus tôt ? Ou est-ce qu’il lui avait dit ça juste pour dire qu’elle devait venir à partir de cette heure-là ? Un mail répondit rapidement à ses questions.

**‘’De : ChatNoir**  
**Sujet : Re:Où et Quand**  
**Tu sais quoi, viens plutôt vers 3h. Et dis-moi, t’es toujours aussi doué pour faire des pâtisseries ?’’**

_‘’De : [t/p]_  
_Sujet : Re:Où et Quand_  
_Okep, je ne dirais pas que je suis douée, mais il parait que je me suis améliorée depuis alors sûrement. Pourquoi, tu veux que je ramène quelque chose ?’’_

**‘’De : ChatNoir**  
**Sujet : Re:Où et Quand**  
**Ouais, ramène-nous des mini tartes aux pommes. Le plus possible !’’**

_‘’De : [t/p]_  
_Sujet : Re:Où et Quand_  
_Dakodak le glouton’’_

Elle finit rapidement de déjeuner et commença à préparer les fameuses tartes aux pommes. Juste en se basant sur le ‘’le plus possible !’’ elle savait que s’y mettre dès dix heures ne serait pas trop tôt. Surtout qu’il avait précisé mini. Ce qui voulait dire qu’il avait prévu le fait qu’une tarte normale mettait beaucoup plus longtemps à cuire qu’une de taille normale. Bref.

Sa mère finit par l’aider à éplucher les pommes pendant qu’elle avait envoyé son petit frère de douze ans acheter ce qu’il manquait au magasin le plus proche. Et oui, parce que [t/p] préférait faire elle-même sa pâte, et ce même si la pâte feuilletée était très dure à faire et que cela prenait sûrement deux fois plus de temps. Ils firent une pause pour manger à force de protestations affamées de son frère, et vers deux heures et demi, elle offrit une tarte à sa mère et une à son frère avant de les emballer de façon à ne pas les abîmer pendant le voyage, puis elle partit.

Elle était presque arrivée lorsqu’un mail de Kuroo la força à s’arrêter. Elle devait le prévenir lorsqu’elle était devant la porte, pour qu’il fasse entrer les tartes par la fenêtre de la cuisine. La fenêtre… comme quoi elle avait raison quand elle disait que son cousin avait un gros problème au cerveau. Mais bon. Au moins grâce à lui, elle pouvait revoir Kenma, sans que les choses ne deviennent étranges entre eux.

Bokuto et Akaashi arrivèrent rapidement et le tournoi commença. La seule règle était que le gagnant donnait un gage au perdant. Il fallut qu’elle attende qu’il soit cinq heures pour que Kuroo se décide à ramener les tartes aux pommes dans le salon, et les étoiles dans les yeux de Kenma la surprirent. Puis elle ne put s’empêcher de sourire, attendrie. Les joues rouges, elle écouta les compliments réservés aux tartes, jusqu’à ce que son cher cousin ne précise que c’était elle qui les avaient faites.

\- Wah… [t/p] je vais t’engager comme pâtissière personnelle ! s’exclama Bokuto avec un grand sourire  
\- Elles sont très réussies sourit Akaashi, si un jour j’ai besoin de faire un gâteau, je t’appellerai.  
\- Alors Kenma, tu n’as rien dit sourit Kuroo  
\- … elles sont très bonnes murmura-t-il en détournant le regard  
\- Merci… mais vous savez, c’est Kuroo qui m’a demandé de les faire, donc c’est grâce à lui que vous pouvez les manger.

Kenma lança un regard noir à son ami, qui répondit par un sourire en coin. Une fois toutes les tartes disparues – à sa grande surprise, c’était le petit blond qui en avait mangé le plus – le tournoi reprit. Elle était en tête, suivie de près par Kenma, puis Akaashi, Kuroo et Bokuto était bon dernier. Voyant son air déçu, elle ne put s’empêcher de s’approcher pour le prendre dans ses bras. Le sourire de Kuroo devint sadique, mais Kenma fut le seul à le voir.

\- Très bonne idée [t/p] ! On va faire autrement… on va jouer tous les quatre, et le gagnant gagne un câlin de ta part.  
\- Eh ? Protesta-t-elle, mais je veux jouer moi !  
\- Tu ne peux pas te câliner toute seule, désolé.  
\- Et tu gagnes tout le temps ! s’exclama Bokuto avec un air boudeur

Elle ravala ses mots avant qu’il ne sorte tout seul, mais son regard sur Kenma en disait long. S’il continuait à jouer, aucun des trois autres garçons ne gagnerait… puis elle écouta les règles. Ils joueraient par équipe et, pour que ce soit équilibré, ils allaient varier. Les deux premières équipes étaient composées ainsi : Kenma-Bokuto et Kuroo-Akaashi. Pauvre Kenma… sans vouloir être méchante avec le hibou, jouer avec lui était un sacré handicape. Même si Kenma gagnait à chaque fois, s’il était dernier, il ne gagnerait aucun point… alors que Kuroo et Akaashi gagnaient tous les deux des points… au moins grâce à Mario kart, on savait que Bokuto allait avoir du mal à avoir son permis...

La première course fut gagnée par Kuroo et Akaashi. Le total des points était plus grand que celui de Bokuto et Kenma. Si le chat noir semblait très à l’aise en la serrant dans ses bras, ce n’était pas le cas du passeur. Le moment de gêne passé, la prochaine course commença. Au final, dans ce circuit de quatre courses, elle avait fait des câlins à tout le monde. Alors Kuroo sourit à nouveau et changea les règles. Cette fois, aucune équipe, un contre un, et le gagnant ne remportait non pas un câlin, mais plutôt un bisou. Malgré ses protestations, elle finit par accepter. Après tout, embrasser leurs joues ne la gênaient pas.

Evidemment quand Kenma faisait partie de la course, c’était lui qui la gagnait. Elle réussit à cacher ses joues rouges à chaque fois, même si Kuroo l’avait remarqué et, voyant l’air triste de Bokuto qui n’avait pas gagné une seule fois, elle sourit, attendrie par sa moue boudeuse et lui offrit un bisou à lui aussi. Comme ça pas de jaloux. L’heure de rentrer arriva bientôt et, pour la dernière course, Kuroo changea à nouveau les règles. Cette fois, elle eut beaucoup plus de mal à accepter. Ils jouaient tous les quatre, mais le gagnant avait le droit à un baiser de sa part. Oui, elle allait devoir embrasser le gagnant. Et cette fois, pas de défilement possible, sur la bouche. Traduction : paix à son âme.

Encore une fois, elle se prépara mentalement. Après tout, le gagnant serait forcément Kenma… elle jeta un œil à l’écran et déglutit difficilement. C’était Bokuto en tête. Pourquoi ? Enfin, l’embrasser ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, il n’était pas horrible et elle l’aimait bien, mais elle préférait embrasser celui qu’elle aimait… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’entendit pas que la course était finie. Elle ne vit pas non plus que c’était Kenma qui avait gagné, à quelques secondes près, pour la plus grande frustration du hibou. Ce dernier avait d’ailleurs oublié la récompense, il était seulement dégoûté d’avoir perdu alors qu’il était si près de gagner.

\- Bon, je raccompagne les deux oiseaux de nuit, ne faites pas trop de bêtises tous les deux ! s’exclama Kuroo avec un grand sourire innocent  
\- … [t/p] ? demanda Kenma au bout de quelques secondes  
\- Oui ?! répondit-elle en sursautant  
\- La course est finie.  
\- Oh… elle fixa l’écran quelques secondes puis soupira de soulagement en voyant que Kenma avait gagné. Puis, elle vit qu’ils étaient seuls tous les deux, ils sont partis ? s’étonna-t-elle  
\- Oui, à l’instant. Kuroo les raccompagne.  
\- Je vois… autant en profiter alors, il aurait été capable de prendre une photo pour me faire chanter !  
\- Mmh… tu n’es pas obligée tu sais ? murmura-t-il en détournant le regard

Elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de descendre du lit où elle s’était perchée pour laisser la place aux joueurs, et sentis ses joues rougir en voyant le petit blond devenir de plus en plus rouge. La gêne, c’était contagieux ! Finalement, elle prit son courage à deux mains et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son plus grand rival. La douceur de ses lèvres la surprise, et elle finit par se reculer, encore plus rouge qu’avant. Kenma jeta un rapide coup d’œil derrière elle, sûrement pour vérifier que Kuroo n’était pas encore revenu et, sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, il se pencha vers elle pour l’embrasser à nouveau.

[t/p] se laissa faire, fermant les yeux pour mieux apprécier la caresse de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit une main glisser derrière sa nuque pour la rapprocher du petit blond et elle soupira légèrement en sentant qu’il approfondissait le baiser. Ok, elle ne l’avouera jamais, mais l’idée de Kuroo était géniale. Lorsqu’il la lâcha, les joues toujours aussi rouge et un peu plus essoufflée, elle lui sourit largement. Il détourna le regard

\- Désolé…  
\- De quoi ? J’étais d’accord.  
\- …  
\- Je serais même d’accord si tu recommençais. Aujourd’hui ou même demain…  
\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il croisant quelques secondes mon regard avant de le fuir  
\- Mmh… peut-être parce que je t’aime ?

Le petit blond se cacha entre ses bras, les genoux remontés. Il était si timide que cela ? Elle sourit avant de se pencher pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et écarquiller les yeux, surprise. Ils étaient super doux ses cheveux ! Elle crut entendre un ronronnement, juste avant qu’il ne soulève la tête, laissant apparaître ses yeux. [t/p] du pencher l’oreille pour entendre ce qu’il disait.

\- P-Peut-être que… m-moi aussi…  
\- … elle ne pu s’empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras, t’es vraiment adorable Kenma, on dirait un petit chaton !

Les yeux du petit blond disparurent à nouveau et [t/p] s’écarta en riant légèrement. Elle n’avait pas prévu de le tuer de gêne. Lorsqu’il se fut calmé et qu’il put à nouveau la regarder dans les yeux, même quelques secondes, elle lui fit promettre de ne rien dire à Kuroo, juste pour le dégoûter et lui faire croire que son plan n’avait pas fonctionné. Elle n’eut même pas besoin de le convaincre qu’il hochait déjà la tête. Le soir même tandis qu’elle rentrait, elle reçut un mail qui la fit sourire. Il était vraiment adorable.

**‘’De : MaKen**  
**Sujet : Aujourd’hui**  
**Salut [t/p]**  
**Kuroo a compris que je lui cachais ce qu’il s’était passé et il n’arrête pas de répéter que je suis un ami ingrat… je lui dit quoi ?’’**

_‘’De : Nomade_  
_Sujet : Re:Aujourd’hui_  
_Salut :3_  
_Eh bien… tu n’as qu’à lui dire que je suis devenue ta petite amie, je suis sûre que ça le calmera… au moins pour quelques minutes.’’_

Elle sourit face à son téléphone, imaginant sans problème les joues rouge écarlate de Kenma et Kuroo, obligé de prendre le téléphone pour lire lui-même le mail et savoir enfin que son plan pour mettre sa cousine et son meilleur ami ensemble avait fonctionné comme sur des roulettes. 

_‘’Mais pour cette fois, même si je ne lui dirais pas, je suis vraiment contente que Kuroo ait décidé de s’en mêler… et je l’en remercie’’_

**Author's Note:**

> C'est finit pour aujourd'hui ! o/ La prochaine fois, Akaashi et un deuxième sur Nishinoya ^^


End file.
